Somewhere in the Falling Rain
by Enaira Rian
Summary: Two friends have been living side by side for as long as both of them can remember. Then suddenly something occurred that threatens to break them apart. Will the falling rain help them overcome this? First Fic. VY1XVY2
1. I'll Stay

This is (kinda) inspired by the Vocaloid Song Secret Crush by Rin Kagamine

I don't own the song, or Vocaloid or VY1 or VY2 (someday.. I hope...)

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE FALLING RAIN<p>

Chapter1

*Knock-Knock*

Mizki opened her eyes and sat on her bed, her eyes moving towards the clock which hanged on her one room apartment wall. It was already 7:30 in the morning and school starts on 8:00.

*KNOCK-KNOCK* the knocking became louder.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Mizki shouted, standing up. She quickly made her bed, pushing it to the wall to make a couch. She then grabbed a towel and went inside the shower room.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in her school uniform, a short sleeve polo and black pleated skirt. Taking a slightly burnt toast in her mouth, she then checked herself in the mirror. The knocking, which still continued till now, died away. She opened the door.

Standing in front of her was her neighbor Yuma, slinging his bag on one shoulder and chewing gum.

"Zup?" Yuma said, blowing a bubble then popping it.

Mizki turned her back and locked the door behind her. She swallowed the remainder of her toast and faced Yuma.

"Let's go"

In the classroom, Mizki took her seat behind Yuma, both which are near the window. The teacher was already reciting the roll call.

Yuma leaned back his chair and asked Mizki without looking "So, you have it?

Mizki rummaged through her back and took out two notebooks. She handed one to him. "Here are today's assignments. I changed the answers on numbers fifteen and twenty so the teacher wouldn't notice."

"Thanks" Yuma replied, returning to his original position.

After the roll call, the first period began.

*Ring-Ring* the school bell rang. It was already lunch time.

Mizki was clearing her desk as her classmates left for the lunch room. In front of her, Yuma's face was on the desk, some moaning sounds were coming out of his mouth. Mizki stood up and moved beside him. She then poked his cheek.

"Hmmmmm?" was the reply

"What's the matter?

Yuma sat up and looked at her "I couldn't copy the last paragraph, teacher was writing so fast."

Mizki patted his back "Don't worry. I'll let you copy mine later" and she went back to her seat.

Yuma gave a huge sigh and turned his chair around, facing Mizki. He then rummaged into his bag and took out two bento boxes. He then handed a fork and spoon.

Mizki opened her box and looked at the contents. It was filled with rice with the sausages were arranged so appropriately, she stifled her laugh.

"_You_ did this?" Mizki asked. Yuma just nodded, his hands still rummaging his bag.

Mizki was about to eat her first bite when Yuma took out two squashed brown stuff covered in plastic from his bag. It was brownies.

"What's that for? Mizki asked.

"Dessert" Yuma replied. "That's for the assignment"

Mizki glared at him. "You didn't have to. You woke me up a while ago, remember?"

"Your parents did say you where a late sleeper..." Yuma said, taking a big bite from his box.

"And your parents said you couldn't do homework even if your life depended on it" Mizki said, cutting off his last sentence. "You really didn't have to..."

"... and a bad cook" Yuma continued, closing his eyes, preparing for mayhem.

Mizki's color was suddenly rising, her veins suddenly popped from her head. But she remained calm and swallowed her words.

"Let's just eat, shall we?" She said smiling through gritted teeth.

Yuma, relieved, answered "Ok". He was smiling too, eating another bite from his lunch.

And after that, lunch ended.

The dark clouds loomed from the sky, sending small bits of rain to the school grounds. It was already dismissal time when the rain grew worse.

Yuma was standing on the top steps of their school campus, facing the football field. His eyes were looking at the students going home through the heavy rain. He slung his bag on his shoulder, took out his MP3 player and listened to some music.

Half an hour later, Mizki appeared from behind him, carrying a large bag full of paraphernalia. "Sorry I was late; the Student Council meeting took forever." She stared at Yuma, who was still busy listening at his MP3. She removed one of his earphones to get his attention.

Yuma eyes moved at her, his face still facing the school grounds. "I was still listening, you know"

"No soccer practice?"

"It rained" was his reply. Yuma took the big bag Mizki was carrying. "What's all this?

Mizki rummaged through her own bag and took out a pink fording umbrella with sakura patterns on it. She opened her umbrella and covered both Yuma and her "It's for the student council tomorrow."

They started walking to their apartment complex, which was just a few blocks away, together. After a while, Mizki spoke.

"Is it heavy?" She asked, looking at Yuma.

"No, it's actually light" Yuma said. After a few seconds of silence "Did you receive a letter from your parents yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm still waiting" she replied "What about you?"

"Yup, just came this morning"

"Did it say something about my parents?" Mizki asked anxiously.

Yuma shook his head "No, just the usual stuff"

"Oh..." was Mizki's reply. It became quiet again.

It was a quiet walk until they reached their apartment complex. The rain never ceased even a little and both Mizki and Yuma were wet from the howling wind. Both of them stopped in front of Mizki's place.

"Oh yeah... I forgot" She rummaged through her bag again and took out a notebook "Here's today's lecture, the subjects are organized by sticky notes."

Yuma laid the huge bag down and took the notebook. "What do you want for lunch tomorrow?"

"Meatloaf sound good." Mizki replied, opening the lock of her door "Wake me up same time tomorrow, OK?"

"Will do" Yuma said, preparing to leave. After just a few steps, he stopped and glanced behind his shoulder, looking at Mizki as she opened her door. "Oh yeah, wanna hang out on Saturday?

"Yeah, sure" Mizki said "See you tomorrow"

"See you"

Mizki entered her room, dropping everything she carried on her sofa bed. She then took a towel and rubbed her hair and face. She sat on her sofa bed and looked at the door.

There was a letter stuck on its letter box. She stood up and took it. Her hands shaking from the cold, she opened her long awaited letter.

Something she wished she didn't do.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is my first fic here so please no flames ^^. I'm surprised that no one has ever paired these two up; they're the most versatile vocaloid pairing ever! What they look like would depend on the reader, since I'm<strong> bad<strong> at describing (hence using them here in the first place). I'm trying to conceptualize the term 'Casual friends becoming lovers' in this fic, that's why it's completely flat for now. Next chapter comes the romance part.

Please Review.. since I'm new, I'd appreciate comments and suggestions.. :)


	2. With You

Still inspired(kinda) by the Vocaloid Song "Secret Crush" by Kagamine Rin

Still don't own the song, Vocaloid, VY1 or VY2 (but still hoping though...)

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE FALLING RAIN<p>

CHAPTER 2

Yuma opened his eyes. The light from his window hit his face on a Saturday morning. He stood up, slapped his face with his hands and looked around his one room apartment. He glanced at his alarm clock; it was already 6:15 in the morning. He jumped up from his bed and headed to the shower room.

Fifteen minutes later, he was all clothed in a simple T-shirt and jeans. He took out his apron from the kitchen cabinet and some eggs in the refrigerator. He opened the stove and started cooking.

It was already 7:30 when he finished cooking. He immediately packed eggs and rice into a plastic bag, grabbed his thick violet jacket, went outside his apartment and started to close the door. But before he completely closed it, he took one last look on top of his still unmade bed. It was a letter from his parents. With a small frown, he locked his door. Yuma then walked down from the stairs and to the third floor from the left.

*knock-knock* he knocked the door. There was no response.

*KNOCK-KNOCK* he knocked louder. A shout from the room was heard "Stop knocking! I'm up!" Then there was a ruffle and clacking noise from inside the door.

Yuma leaned on the door beside the door, took out his MP3 player and listened on his earphones. After a while, he would glance at his watch. It took almost half an hour before a breathless Mizki opened the door with a comb on her wet hair and disheveled collar of her pink blouse and skirt with sakura prints. Yuma stared at her.

"You look ready..." he joked, stepping in front of Mizki and straightening out her collar.

Mizki grabbed her comb and fixed her hair. "Sorry for waiting, I couldn't sleep last night."

Yuma looked at her eyes and noticed that they were swollen, just like in these past few days.

She had been crying.

They started to walk quietly from their apartment complex to the park, which was also a few blocks away. There was a long moment of silence.

Yuma then looked up to the sky. It was a sunny Saturday morning which was perfect for walking around the park. Mizki noticed this and decided to break the silence.

"Wonderful day isn't it?" she said, smiling at Yuma.

Yuma just replied "Uh Huh"

"But I bought my umbrella, just in case" she said, patting her handbag.

They finally reached the park. It was full of children buying balloons and grownups playing chess or otherwise gossiping. Yuma and mizki found a vacant bench and sat down.

Yuma opened the package he was carrying. He handed Mizki a fork and spoon.

"What's this?" Mizki asked curiously as Yuma placed two bento boxes in between them. It was only fried egg and rice.

"Breakfast" was the short reply.

Mizki looked away "I'm not really hungry" she said feebly.

"Just a little bit?" her companion presented.

Mizki, still looking away, repeated "I'm not hungry" She then turned to face him. Suddenly a spoonfulof rice came came into her lips. She nearly gagged, but forced herself to chew the food. She looked at Yuma, still holding the spoon, scooped another serving of food and ate it.

After swallowing, he said " I don't want this to go to waste." he took another bite.

Mizki then took her food and ate, albeit slowly. Yuma saw this and was satisfied.

When they finished eating, Yuma stretched his hands and leaned back from the bench. He let his arm fall behind Mizki. After heaving a huge sigh, he spoke.

"Do you have anything you want to say?

Mizki was surprised by his question, her eyes moved away from his face. She just sat quietly for a few moments, wriggling her hands "I..."

Her sentence was cut short when a huge drop of water fell on her head. The rain clouds were already blocking the sun, sending large drops of rain to the ground. Children and adults alike scrambled to find some shade from the incoming rain. Mizki immediately rummaged through her bag and grabbed her umbrella, shading both of them. But the wind was so strong that both of them were wet anyway. Yuma grabbed her hand and pulled her to anearby tree.

He then took off his purple jacket and offered it to Mizki's shoulders but she moved away.

"Use it" she said "I have an umbrella..."

Yuma sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He wore the jacket again and leaned his back on the tree. He then pulled Mizki's shoulders and let her back lean against his chest. Pulling the rest of his jacket, he covered Mizki's body with it. He then whispered to her ears.

"You just _have _to be difficult..."

Mizki, though surprised, never moved from her spot. She remained quiet, looking at the ground. Her hands shook with the umbrella. Yuma then grabbed her hand, holding the umbrella in place.

Mizki's teeth gritted with anger "Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly without looking.

"You don't want to get wet..."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Mizki shouted, repeating the question. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes.

"It's already obvious, Mizki" Then, Yuma went quiet.

Mizki let her hands slip from his grasp, grabbing the jacket; she pulled it closer to her. Then, unable toi hold it back any longer, she cried. Her body was shaking with sobs. The rain drops covered her cries.

After another moment of silence, Mizki took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yuma, I'm leaving this country on Monday"

Yuma put his chin on Mizki's head. "I know, my parents told me" he said quietly.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Yuma, Will you miss me?

He was surprised by her question. He wasn't sure how to answer this also. Mizki had been by her side for as long as he can remember, when her parents and his parents began working abroad for the same company. They had been there for each other, it will be impossible to break them apart.

And he knew that Mizki was also thinking of the same thing.

He dropped the umbrella as his arms flew across Mizki's chest, his head bent near Mizki's face. He embraced her as hard as he can, implying his answer. Mizki held his arms in front of her, tears falling down from her face to them. The sky was still very dark and the rain never ceased from falling.

With every ounce of energy she had left, Mizki broke away from Yuma's embrace. Tears were still falling from her eyes. She looked at his eyes and he looked at hers. Suddenly she put her lips to his, very gently.

Yuma was surprised but he didn't move an inch. He just closed his eyes and tears were already falling from them. Mizki then broke up, whispered something, and ran away from Yuma, leaving him even more surprised than ever.

He touched his lips where Mizki touched them with hers. The rain was still falling; each drop left a sound every time it met the ground. But that didn't let him forget her last words to him.

_"Thank you and... goodbye"_

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Thank you to all who gave their comments and suggestions, I never really expected to have 7 comments on the first chapter of my first story. The comments and suggestions really HELPED a lot. (I'm also very happy to have my very first flamer, though I don't know what 'Flame' means) I DO sincerely apologize if this wasn't what everybody expected, I'm still learning how to write properly. .'<p>

Please do comment, I want to know if this was too little or too much.*Bows*


	3. Always

Still inspired (kinda) by the Vocaloid Song "Secret Crush" by Kagamine Rin

Still don't own the song, Vocaloid, VY1 or VY2 (but still hoping though...)

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE FALLING RAIN<p>

CHAPTER 3

The sunlight began to cover Yuma's face when he woke up. He looked at the clock beside him. It was already Monday morning and he was already an hour late for his first class. He didn't even bother waking up early, because there was no reason to.

Mizki already left, without even saying anything.

He thought about an idea forming in his head yesterday. There was still something he can do. He sat on his bed and ruffled his hair. Looking for a piece of paper and a decent envelope in his bag, he took a pen and began to write...

"Flight 323, Flight 323 will be leaving shortly. All passengers, please go to you designated planes immediately..."

*grgh... grgh...* Mizki's stomach grumbled. She was sitting at the waiting area of the airport, holding her stomach. She almost woke up late this morning and forgot to eat breakfast. Tons of memories filled her mind ever since Saturday and she hadn't been able to take care of herself lately. She stood up, preparing to board her flight.

"Here's lunch, eat it up OK?

Mizki turned around, her face brightening up. But all she could see were people walking back and forth, too busy with their own affairs. Her face fell down and her expression darkened. She had been expecting someone...

But she knew she couldn't blame him.

Taking one last look around the airport, her last hope fell. She fixed her dress and her luggage, and went to the dock area.

...

"Yuma, the principal will see you now"

Yuma stood up from the chair in front of the principal's office. The principal's secretary was eying on him, since he wasn't wearing his school uniform. Yuma ignored her and walked straight to the principal's room.

Just as he was about to open the door, he held on to the envelope in his hand as hard as he could. Taking a deep breath and thinking "My parents will kill me if they learned about this" he looked at the letter.

He knew he was making a pretty huge sacrifice, but knowing Mizki, she'll probably do it without a second thought if she was the one in his position.

He turned the handle.

...

ONE MONTH LATER

"I'm sorry dear, for making you leave there" her mother had said on the phone "But your father and I had to go here, since our job required it"

"I know, don't worry"

"We already told Yuma's parents about it. They were sad to see us go, seeing that you and Yuma were already close"

"I know, don't worry"

"Are you sure you're all right dear? You sound weak..."

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Bye, then, Mizki. Take care of yourself"

"Bye" Mizki hung up.

*Ring-Ring-Ring*

Mizki opened her eyes, and sat on her sofa bed. It has already been a month since she arrived and settled in this country. She sat up and looked at her one room apartment. It had another sofa bed just like the one in her previous one. Her parents made sure that everything in her new room was the same as the last one.

"But there's still something missing." She said to herself as she turned her new alarm clock off. Taking a towel, she went inside the shower room.

Thirty minutes later, she was all dressed up in her new uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror to fix her collar and straighten her hair. After checking her new things, she opened her door.

Of course, no one was there.

She heaved a huge sigh. Closing the door, she started to walk towards her new school.

After a silent walk, Mizki arrived at her new school. She looked at the school grounds before entering. She glanced left and right, looking at her new schoolmates, who scrambling to get inside before the school bell rings. They all seemed happy as they entered a new semester of high school.

*Ring-Ring*

Students began running towards the school campus as the bell rang, But Mizki's feet remained rooted on the spot. Her legs began to shake it was hard for her to stand up.

She was afraid, afraid of her new life.

Then suddenly, a drop of water fell on her head. Drops of rain followed; it had started to drizzle. Every student was already inside the school grounds to notice that a new student was getting wet outside.

But her feet still didn't want her to move. As the rain fell down heavier from the now gray sky, she remained where she stands. The school bell still rang. Mizki ignored the bell, her mind completely blank.

"Don't you want to get in?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke in her ears. Suddenly, an umbrella went over her head, covering her already wet body. "The bell already rang twice."

Mizki jumped with surprise. She faced the speaker. A smile was already forming on her face and tears swelled on her eyes.

Yuma, dressed in the school's uniform, looked at her wet face, grinning. Lifting his other hand, he produced a plastic bag.

"I brought lunch. It's meat loaf."

_I'll stay... with you... always..._

* * *

><p>Author's note: I finally finished it! Sorry if it's not much, But I'm quite happy I finished my first fic here. Thank you to all who read this story and doubly thank you to all who gave their comments and critiques.<p>

Thanks again.. :)


End file.
